A cosmetic material containing an aqueous phase as a continuous phase will provide a moist refreshing feel during use, and therefore is widely used in basic cosmetics such as emulsions, base layer cosmetics, foundation cosmetics, and makeup cosmetics such as eyeshadow or the like.
On the other hand, these cosmetic materials normally use a hydrophilic surfactant, hydrophilic powder, and the like, and there is a problem that the cosmetic film obtained by applying this cosmetic material has poor water resistance.
Therefore, addition of a hydrophobic powder that has been hydrophobic treated is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2004-91423, for example, in order to provide water resistance to the cosmetic film in a cosmetic material containing an aqueous phase.
However, the surface of the hydrophobic powder is non-hydrophilic, so dispersing the hydrophobic powder in the aqueous phase is difficult, and there is a problem that the hydrophobic powder will fluctuate and precipitate over time and will phase separate.
Incidentally, PCT International Publication No. WO 2009/022621 discloses surface treatment of a powder using carboxylic acid modified silicone, but the purpose is to provide water resistance by fixing a carboxylic acid modified silicone as a polyvalent metal salt on the powder surface, using the carboxylic acid modified silicone as a dispersing agent for the hydrophobic powder in the aqueous phase, and controlling the surfactant effect or dispersing effect by controlling the carboxylic acid variable site of the carboxylic acid modified silicone.
Furthermore, Kageshima Kazumi et al. (Kageshima Kazumi, Shimizu Toshiyuki, Fragrance Journal, Special Issue No. 19, 2005, p. 125-130) discloses that a carboxyl modified silicone neutralized by triethanolamine will have excellent emulsifying capacity, but there is no mention of a function as a dispersing agent for dispersing the hydrophobic powder in the aqueous phase.